the_galactic_federation_documentfandomcom-20200213-history
Okoret Tro'kede
I am Okoret, of the Tro'kede Clan, and I am the true voice of the Tranatian People! And me and my Blessed Brethren shall show you the Destined Future of the galaxy! - Okoret introducing himself to The Hero of the Federation Summary Okoret Tro'Kede was a Tranatian Warlord who eventually was assimilated by the Tron. He died during The Siege on the Messiah's Kingdom. He was the leader of the Tranatian people during the Kodrana War, but was overthrown and exiled after the war, and wasn't seen again until The Siege on Allovon, Specifically the Battle of Altia. Biography Early Life Not much is known about his early life, other than he was a member of the now disbanded Tro'kede Clan. The Kodrana War In 2134, The Federation came into Contact with the Tranatian, while the Tranatian were ruled by Okoret. he declared war on the Federation after first contact, for unknown reasons. during the war, he was unforgiving, and continuously ordered for entire clans to be destroyed just because they voiced their concerns and opinions on the war, which resulted in multiple rebellions throughout the war, almost all of which allied with the federation. in 2157, the Tranatian people had enough and they overthrew his cruel regime over his people, and the war ended after he was exiled with the few Tranatian who still supported him. he wasn't seen again until 2228, when he revealed himself as the one who planned the Siege on Allovon. Entrance into the Tron Sometime between 2159 and 2173 he came across the still under-construction Artificial World known as The Messiah's Kingdom. The Messiah, who had been watching both sides during the war, saw Okoret's potential and captured him. he asked to speak with Okoret in private, and gave him an offer. to either join the Tron as a Strategist and general, or become a mindless Tron Soldier. he accepted the offer and was augmented to the point where he was more that 60% Mechanical than Organic. he helped plan many battles, such as The First Battle of Earth, The Battle of Donaria, The Siege on Ondroneak, and most notably, the Siege on Allovon. The Siege on Allovon on March 19, 2228, The Tron attacked Allovon and it's most important moons. This battle would be considered the turning point of the Tron War, as this battle started the downfall of the Tron, with the Federation becoming more desperate to stop the tron, and this battle also started the Phrase, "Remember Allovon, Remember Altia, REMEMBER EARTH!" the Siege lasted only 10 days, as the Federation was able to repel the Attack. Death On September 9, 2228, The Messiah's Kingdom was attacked in a Final Attempt by Federation to Destroy the Tron, which ended with the Artificial world being destroyed and the Messiah Supposedly dying. in the last few hours of the Battle, The Hero of the Federation and a few others were heading to the center of the Structure to overload the Kotarium Reactors, when Okoret Confronted them and Fatally injured Kekrek Akav'ode, and out of rage The Hero of the Federation Stunned Okoret with a grenade and kicked him off the edge of a Platform, as he fell to his death.Category:Characters